


here we are again, like we should have been (♫ Infinity - AJR ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [5]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Returning to his hometown from college overseas, Minho runs into his former high school sweetheart Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Shuffle fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	here we are again, like we should have been (♫ Infinity - AJR ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> heya! :D
> 
> here's some light hearted fluff because we all need some happy endings right now i think :)

Minho drops his suitcase and bag off next to the door in the hallway, his mom and dad rushing to the door to welcome him home with open arms.

“I’m so happy you are back, my son!” His mom is honest to god sobbing and though Minho finds it a bit over the top considering he went home to spend Christmas with them last year for a few days, he’s happy to be back home.

“Looking good, did you have a safe trip?” His dad ushers him into the kitchen where an entire buffet of food is waiting for Minho.

“Yeah”, Minho chuckles out at the sight of the ungodly amounts of food. “It’s good to be home.”

For the past four years, Minho studied overseas and only visited home for the holidays each year. Because of the stress of family gatherings for holidays, he hasn’t actually walked through the small town in ages and finds it interesting to see how many things changed in his absence and how many things are still exactly as they were when he left - like the little kiosk on the corner where he used to buy snacks for school as a kid.

He smiles to himself as he walks the streets in the summer afternoon sun and lets his thoughts wander through nostalgia, absent-mindedly passing by shop windows and cafés. Unfortunately, he’s distracted enough to walk full force into another person and jumps back with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

The guy in front of him holds his nose that bumped against Minho’s chin and he looks up, eyes widening in shock when he recognizes Minho.

“Jisung?” Minho asks just to be sure, a surprised expression on his face. “Wow, what a coincidence.”

He hasn’t seen Jisung since he left for college and thinking back on it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembers that day, Jisung seeing him off at the airport, tears in his eyes.

Jisung was his first relationship in high school, they were madly in love, as teenagers are. They tried to make it work, the whole long distance thing, but both their studies and the time zones made it difficult. They both suffered towards the end of their relationship a few months after Minho left and decided it would be better to end it instead of dragging it out. Seeing him again now is a surreal experience.

Jisung looks good, Minho thinks. He’s tan and still has the chubby cheeks he always used to squish.

“What are you doing here?”, Jisung asks, eyes still wide.

Cute.

“I graduated. I’m back.”

There’s an awkward pause where neither of them really knows what to say or where to look until Jisung lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, congrats! Do you wanna go for ice cream?”

Their old favorite ice cream place is exactly how Minho remembers it - faded menus and worn out seats, still the same staff working there.

“I graduated too, last month”, Jisung mentions while holding his head, gritting his teeth through a brain freeze. The image is so familiar to Minho that he wants to reach out and ruffle Jisung’s hair as he always did, back then. But that was then.

“Clearly you still haven’t learned how to eat ice cream slowly though.”

Jisung pulls a face at him. “Clearly you haven’t gotten any less mean.”

There’s an ease and familiarity in their conversation that makes Minho’s heart flutter with feelings he thought he had gotten over already.

“What have you been up to?”, Jisung asks, having gotten over the ice cream induced pain and shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

Good question. Minho really hasn’t been up to much. His studies had been rough so he spent almost all of his time in the past years cramming for exams and writing papers with the occasional college party here and there.

“Not much. You?”

Jisung rolls his eyes at Minho’s short answer and thinks for a moment. “Same, just been here studying. A new bar opened last week and our old bookshop closed.”

The choice of words makes Jisung look down shyly when he realizes what he just said.  _ Our _ .

Minho notices it too, but doesn’t comment on it as he’s fighting with long faded memories and feelings rising up in him. He wonders if Jisung dated other people after they broke up.

“Boring. You don’t have a partner and three kids yet?”

Jisung gapes at him. “Excuse me?! How dare you, I’m this shit town’s most handsome eligible bachelor!”

A faint sliver of hope starts to come to life within Minho as he laughs at Jisung. “Okay, okay, understood.”

Jisung finishes his ice cream and gives Minho a look he can’t really decipher. “What about you? Engaged? Betrothed? Ball and Chained?”

Minho shakes his head. He thinks back on the weeks after their breakup, when he only got out of bed to drag himself to lectures. Even months later, there was never anyone Minho felt comfortable enough with to start a new relationship.

As it’s getting later, Minho decides to throw caution to the wind. “Do you still drive your dad’s old car?”

Jisung makes a face. “I have my own now.”

Minho nods in understanding. “Wanna go for a drive? Like the old times?”

The summer breeze is blowing through the car from the open windows as Jisung hums along to the song on the radio and they make the drive up to the hill overlooking the city, their old hangout spot.

The sun is just beginning to set as they get out and lie down on the motor hood, backs against the windshield.

“Are you happy you’re back?”, Jisung asks quietly after a while.

Minho hums, not sure what else to reply. They just watch the sun disappear beyond the horizon in silence, tinting the sky red.

“What are you gonna do now?”, Jisung asks again and there’s an undertone of hopefulness in his voice that makes Minho’s heart speed up and for a moment he feels like he’s sixteen again.

It takes him a while to find an answer.

“I’ll just stay here for a while.”

Minho can hear the smile in Jisung’s voice when he replies, “That’s good to hear.”

When he turns to look at Jisung, he finds him looking at him, flushed cheeks and big eyes.

Minho doesn’t think twice when he leans over and kisses him softly, a movement done so many times in the past, yet it still feels new to him now.

When he pulls back again, Jisung smiles at him and interlaces their fingers.

“We’ll pick up where we left off.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know ur thots and have a super fresh day! :D


End file.
